Glitches
Evil List Before listing a glitch, search for it because it may be the list. {XBOX 360} {PS3} List of Glitches Marvel Ultimate Alliance * Multiplayer Online lags * Complete Lags on mostly PS3, sometimes PS2, Wii and PSP * Original PC edition (w/out mod fix): Dr. Strange and Clea's special dialogue script errors * Original PC edition: Mephisto's Realm stage cause some characters falling * Remastered: Some of Colossus' sound files with his "colos_m" folder file on their file name parts are incorrectly has "_v" instead of "_m" * Dr. Doom's special dialogue with Ymir did not play due to the DLC map package file name is incorrectly "niffleheim2_dlc" instead of "niffleheim2b_dlc" * Dr. Doom's walking/running step sound not heard due some of his powerstyle's codes has the walking and running codes from those of some flight characters like Doctor Strange and Magneto, and Doom is not flying while on the ground * Current version of Hawkeye's Ricochet Rocket segment codes are different than the previous PSP incarnation, which had draw_bow, release_bow, show_arrow, show_missile, hide_arrow and hide_missile, along with correct holster_bow timing. The coding requires update, along with the sounds and its timers. * Doctor Strange's special dialogue with Dr. Doom in "doom1" script file on his heroname is incorrectly named "DoctorStrange" instead of his actual heroname "DrStrange" * Mr. Fantastic's special dialogue with Triton in "talk_triton" script file on his heroname is incorrectly named "reed" and "mrfan" instead of his actual heroname "MrFantastic" * Hulk's simulation on Bruce Banner's voice directory is incorrectly has the word "dr.banner" instead of "banner" ** Remastered: The first part of the voice dialogues on both Banner and Hulk are having some messes, Banner's dialogue is suddenly cut (due to likely has to do with the other audios asides musics which has a higher-tone), while Hulk's dialogue volume is recently toned down in a few seconds * Ultra Lizard's Item Drop: ** Mispelled as "Lizard" instead of "UltraLizard" on the items data file ** Does not have Item Drop's from_death code on asgard3 maps files (for engb, itab and xmlb) * Modding terminology: Almost every files from packages/datas/scripts folders if adding more file directory codes into certain package/data/script files outside dlc package/data/script files will cause crash * Remastered: Certain Simulations' Villain Intro First Part (except all 7th-Gen exclusives) did not play during gameplay * Remastered PC edition: Messed Up keyboard during customize keyboard on certain buttons, cannot tell which one is the lowest/slowest or highest/fastest screen resolution/video speed, and lack of some of original PC edition (shadows, advance lighting and in-game controller configuration) * Too many Stat Effects on herostat cause some effects like Magneto's Flight Effects did not appeared ** Ghost Rider's flaming head effect. Must use the fxlevel which were only used zoneonly for both menu and zone, thus must decrease the StatEffects which used the fxlevels for menuonly ** Modern Human Torch's flaming head *** Must use the fxlevel which was only used zoneonly for both menu and zone, thus must delete the StatEffects which used the fxlevel for menuonly *** Effect directory is incorrectly uses special_burning which is also used for his hands. Must be replaced with his unused special_burninghead ** Iceman's self-chill *** Must use the fxlevel which were only used zoneonly for both menu and zone, thus must decrease the StatEffects which used the fxlevels for menuonly *** The skin number on the StatEffects for both of his Spiky Age of Apocalypse and Human Form costume are incorrect. Thus must switch the skin number to match their costume appearances ** Storm's flight effect indirectly appeared on her head. Must be removed ** Dr. Doom's flight effects on pelvis shows the effect appears on his balls. Must be removed ** Magneto's flight effect bone must be removed from his StatEffect * PC: Some of the characters' effects are not shown ** Original and Remastered: Daredevil and Nick Fury's Radar Boost Effects never appeared ** Remastered *** Some of Spider-Man and Venom's web Effects *** Storm's Lightning Chains * Remastered PC Edition: Big Picture Mode Co-Op emulates different controllers following the main controllers' buttons * Characters' animations and skills messed up: Nightcrawler's falling position (and wait) after blinking, Cyclops showing him cheering (as if he leveled up) instead of animating his skills * Pre-Remastered: The left side front end within Doomstark HQ (not Lab) has a missing ladder. Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 *Xbox 360 Confirmed. During the first Pro-Reg. Mission, on the forth map where you have to open doors to get to Cable, in a room one of the doors won't open stopping the player from finishing the Mission. Saving and Loading will fix the glitch. Unknown is the latest Title Update fixes this. *Xbox 360 Confirmed. You will not be able to view all the artwork in-game. You only can by quitting and using the review menu. It is unknown if the latest Title Update fixes this. *PS3 and Xbox 360 Confirmed. Even after beating the game on Legendary, you will not be able to replay the game on any difficulty. The latest Title Update will supposedly fix this *Sometimes, when playing as Deadpool, he will have his swords drawn out for ever. Reloading fixes this. *Xbox 360: weasel stuck on the hackers names and not letting you pick. Don't know the cause or a fix. *Xbox 360: The costumes disappeared/locked and cant pick or change it. Don't know the cause. How to fix is start a new game and carry over the stats is the only way to fix it. Happens quite often. *Xbox 360: New Characters you unlocked Appear locked. Don't know the cause or a fix. *Xbox 360: Deadpool doesn't stun on his teleport furry. Don't know cause or a fix Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2